Talk:Faendal/Archive 1
Gonna go ahead and say. Not all that great a companion although the training does help. I was just doing a cave, Faendal walks IN FRONT of my arrow which I was aiming at a mage in Sunderstone Gorge and Faendal gets hit by it which kills him -___- .Idk000000 (talk) 21:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Autosave Time!!! JoomlaAlmooj (talk) 20:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I will remove the Blades faction since all followers can become blades,and it's optional. Archery Expolit Is there any other way to easily level up your archery with Faendal angry at you? I choose the other guys side, Sven I think his name is, for that rivarly love quest. Is there a way to regain his trust and make him become a follower? 13:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) SomeGuyWhoLikesArchery 13:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Nope, if you side with Sven it's final. 03:26, January 14, 2012 (U''s ther'' Is there a way to find Faedel after you already let him walk away? He said he would be at his house and he wasnt there. I never took advantage of the archery training perk. I didnt know I could keep getting training and simply take the money back. Please let me know if i can get back with him. Thanks '' Talk section? Several paragraphs of the page actually appear to belong elsewhere, the tip on trainer exploit for example. :I'm not sure I understand. The trainer exploit is under the exploits section. HaLo2FrEeEk (talk) 03:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :um ok if you take fandel as follower into aftland and then he dosent heal right away and you leave him he glitches to be under floor in cathdrel :can some one else check this i did it at lvl 4 Arrow Count Unlike most followers Faendal appears to actually ''use up the arrows you give him (as in, he'll fire them, and the count of arrows he is carrying will decrease as logic would dictate). Admittedly, I haven't tried this with every follower, but prior to the patching in Jan-Feb, every single one I had could use a single arrow and fire off an infinite number of arrows of that type. This included Lydia, Jenassa and Borgakh the Steel Heart. In fact, it is stated on the followers page that all followers can use a single arrow infinitely. Apparently not... Incrognito (talk) 15:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Civil War sympathies "Faendal attacks you if you attack any kind of Imperial or Thalmor, suggesting that he may be sympathetic to the Imperial side of the Skyrim Civil War." I think this is incorrect. I'm pretty sure he stops following and attacks if you acquire a bounty for any reason. He attacked me once when all I did was steal a horse. I've also killed plenty of Thalmor with him following. You just have to make them hostile first by releasing their prisoner. --Rooker75 (talk) 16:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Removed Trivia Removed this from the article: :If a space is incorporated between Faen and Dal, Faendal's name translates from Norwegian to English as "Fuck Valley." For one, it seems vulgar and there's not much reason to include it. It seems unlikely that the translation is intentional, making it just a very obscure curiosity. Second, I don't speak Norwegian, but I verified it with Google Translate and got "damn valley," which is a very different phrase. If "faen" is just an expletive with no specific meaning, saying "fuck valley" is pretty inflammatory and gives the wrong impression. Altogether I don't think it needs mentioning. --LeDaea (talk) 05:13, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : No problem, you don't need to explain yourself when removing such nonsense. Thanks. Jimeee (talk) 09:27, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know if this is important but using the same system you get 'still stumbling' in Welsh. Gowihasti (talk) 00:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC)